thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Patrick Eaves
| birth_place = Calgary, Alberta, Canada | draft = 29th overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = Ottawa Senators | career_start = 2005 }} Patrick Eaves (born Patrick Campbell Eaves on May 1, 1984) is a Canadian-American professional ice hockey forward who is currently playing for the Dallas Stars of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Amateur Playing Career Patrick attended Shattuck-St Mary's School in Faribault, Minnesota and played his collegiate hockey at Boston College. After a very good freshman year, the Senators drafted him 29th overall in the first round of the 2003 NHL Entry Draft. He played two more years with the Eagles where he won several awards including Hockey East Player of the Year, earned All-American and All-Conference first-team honors and was a Hobey Baker Finalist. Also during that time, Patrick represented his country at the 2004 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, he tallied one goal and five assists in six games. In 2005, Patrick decided to leave Boston College to sign with the Ottawa Senators. Professional Playing Career Patrick started the 2005–06 season with the Binghamton Senators in the AHL, and after a good start he was called up to Ottawa, hitting the 20 goal plateau in the NHL. However, the playoffs were a disappointment as they lost to the Buffalo Sabres in the second round. In the 2006–07 season, he recorded career highs in points (32) and assists (18) which included 10 points (6–4) in 13 games in January. In game three of the first round of the 2007 Stanley Cup playoffs on April 15, 2007, Patrick took a violent shoulder check to the head after coming around the Penguins' net from Pittsburgh Penguins forward Colby Armstrong, causing him to be carried off the ice on a stretcher. Patrick did not return to play the rest of the series. In the Eastern Conference finals against the Buffalo Sabres, he returned to the lineup in the series-deciding game five. In the 2007–08 season, Patrick spent much of the season injured. On February 11, 2008, the Senators traded him along with Joe Corvo to the Carolina Hurricanes in exchange for Cory Stillman and Mike Commodore. On June 4, 2008, Patrick signed a three-year contract with the Hurricanes worth $4.2 million. In the 2008–09 season, he saw his production drop, recording only 6 goals and 8 assists in 74 games, battling shoulder injuries much of the season. On July 24, 2009, he was traded to the Boston Bruins along with a 2010 fourth-round draft pick in exchange for defenseman Aaron Ward. The Bruins then placed Patrick on waivers for the purpose of buying out his contract. On August 4, 2009, Patrick signed a one-year contract, valued at $500,000, with the Detroit Red Wings. He scored his first goal with the Red Wings in a 6-5 shootout loss to the Edmonton Oilers on October 29, 2009. In early January of 2010, he scored his 50th career goal against the San Jose Sharks. On July 7, 2010, Patrick signed a 1-year extension with the Detroit Red Wings. On July 1, 2011, he signed a 3-year extension with the Detroit Red Wings. The deal was worth $3.6 million, and had a cap hit of $1.2 million per year. Patrick played just 10 games in the 2011–12 season before suffering a broken jaw and a concussion in a game against the Nashville Predators on November 26, 2011. Nashville Predators defenceman Roman Josi's shot hit him in the side of the face; Eaves missed the rest of the season due to the concussion. On October 29, 2012, Patrick stated he was "not close" to returning and was still suffering headaches and post-concussion symptoms from the previous year's injury. On January 18, 2013, the official Detroit Red Wings Facebook page announced that he was cleared to return to play. On March 5, 2014, Patrick was traded to the Nashville Predators along with Calle Jarnkrok, as part of a deal that brought David Legwand to Detroit. He played 5 scoreless games with the Predators to close the 2013–14 season. Patrick's brief tenure with the Predators came to an end on July 1, 2014 when he signed as a free agent to a one-year deal with the Dallas Stars. On July 1, 2015, the Dallas Stars re-signed Patrick to a one-year contract. Career Statistics International Statistics International Play }} Patrick represented the United States in the 2004 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships in Helsinki, Finland where the U.S. won a gold medal. Accolades Personal Life Patrick spent some years in Blackwood, New Jersey and grew up in Faribault, Minnesota. He holds both Canadian and American citizenship. He is the son of former Calgary Flames and Minnesota North Stars standout Mike Eaves, who currently is the head coach at the University of Wisconsin–Madison's men's hockey team and coached Patrick at the 2004 World Juniors. His brother Ben was also a hockey player in the NHL. In July of 2010, Patrick and his wife Katie welcomed a daughter, Norah. Their second daughter, Della was born in March of 2012. The family also has a Newfoundland named Reuben, who is an occasional visitor to Joe Louis Arena. Category:1984 births Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Ottawa Senators draft picks Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Nashville Predators players Category:Binghamton Senators players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:Boston College Eagles players Category:USA Hockey National Team Development Program players